B de Ballerina
by Saki123
Summary: una pequeña historia, cuenta la leyenda de una caja musical que no abre hasta en la noche. Oliver odia el ballet y es forzado a estudiarlo, Miki desea ser una bailarina, y el amor no llega de un dia para otro...fanfic participante para el reto ABC de vocaloid para el foro mundo vocaloid


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de vocaloid, sin embargo hago uso de ellos para entretenimiento, los personajes que usaré son propiedad de Vocatone y AH-Software**_

 _ **Este fanfic es para participar en el reto ABC de vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid . Este es un one-shot género steampunk con Oliver y Miki Sf A2 como protagonistas n_n espero que les agrade**_

 **B de Ballerina**

* * *

" _Érase una vez en un pueblo, una pequeña caja musical de color azul turmalina encontrada en el bosque, dentro de ella había una figurilla de una hermosa Bailarina que permanecía inmóvil en el día, al girar la manija y abrir la caja solamente giraba al ritmo de la música solo podría abrirse al caer la noche, en el día no se podía abrir para nada, esta caja permanecía cerrada hasta el anochecer. Aunque era muy linda no tenía una utilidad más que eso, ser hermosa._

 _Se cuenta de que esa caja está maldecida y para evitar que el mal salga en la noche, se cierra los días para conservar la energía, otros dicen que contiene una cerradura muy oxidada y no puede abrirse con facilidad o que posiblemente estaba atascada, pero nadie podía explicar porque estaba totalmente cerrada sólo en el dia._

 _O tal vez la cerradura estaba sellada por magia de la propia muñeca, pero ¿porque lo hacía? , sin tener una respuesta exacta en lo que pasaba un chico se atrevió a abrir la caja durante todo el día y de vez en cuando vigilarla, este muchacho era insistente y se negaba a creer lo que la gente decía hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, para evitar más prejuicios de la otra gente se llevó la caja musical a un lugar más lejano, su casa no era confiable ya que sus padres solo querían mantenerse al margen de la sociedad sin pensar en la salud mental de sus hijos._

 _Cuando era atardecer, la luz del sol cada vez se desvanecía y daba a lugar a una obscuridad de la noche, justamente lo que esperaba el niño se fue corriendo al lugar donde estaba la caja musical y la observó atentamente para ver todas sus reacciones, pero nada, la bailarina comenzó a moverse y él se emocionó bastante…_

 _La caja y la figurilla de la muñequita bailarina estaban resplandecientes y salían chispas como si fuese magia, comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, la bailarina volvió a la vida, sus extremidades eran completamente artificiales, las ranuras donde van las articulaciones se hacían notar completamente, sin embargo la cara y torso se mostraban completamente humanas. "_

-Entonces ¿qué paso?- Una de las pequeñas niñas estaban impacientes con la pausa que hizo su maestra al contar la historia

-Pues no sé, el cuento ya no sigue, está en continuación y le falta el resto de las páginas, supongo que alguien lo arrancó.- La maestra de baile se puso preocupada, intentó hablar dulcemente para amortiguar la mala noticia para sus estudiantes que la escuchaban.

-¿Eh?-pero-Oh no-que mal- todas las niñas querían saber lo que ocurría con la historia. Pero en efecto, el libro no tenía las hojas del final.

Oliver en cambio no parecía afectado por ello, ya tenía ganas de irse a su casa, como es de la minoría de los niños (por no decir que era el único niño en esa clase) que bailan ballet, todo lo que podía pensar es odiar a sus padres por ser obligado a participar a estas niñerías afeminadas.

-Bien chicas y chico, muy pronto estaremos preparándonos para el recital, el bailable será de la bella durmiente, elegiré mañana a la princesa, así que será mejor que hagan un esfuerzo en sus ensayos-

-¡si señorita!- las niñas gritaron con entusiasmo, con eso Oliver sonrió de oreja a oreja, eso significa que se acabó la clase de hoy, se levantó primero que todas para irse directamente a la puerta.

-¡Oliver!- La maestra llama al joven, borrándole la cara de felicidad del niño.

Se detiene y voltea a ver a la maestra sin ganas de fingir una buena cara-¿Si maestra? –

-Sabes me alegra de que tú seas un niño varón en mi clase, como el baile será con un príncipe, tu serías el adecuado para el papel.-

-Ahá…- Oliver no le da importancia, con una cara seria y aburrida empieza a picarse la nariz en la presencia de la señorita.

-Tu talento es muy interesante pero…- es interrumpida por Oliver mientras se sacaba los mocos

-Aha.- El niño acerca el dedo a su boca.

-¡No hagas eso!- La mujer toma un delicado pañuelo de seda bordada para limpiar la mano de su joven estudiante.

-Bueno pequeño, a mí me encantaría que eh practicaras más.- sigue sosteniendo la pequeña mano mugrienta.

-Ya veo y ¿qué tal si no me siento capaz para hacerlo?- Se logra zafar de las manos de su maestra.

\- No tienes otra opción, Oliver, ¡tú eres importante para esto! Por favor hazlo.-

-Si bien, bien, lo haré señorita…- El notó la desesperación de aquella mujer, tal vez era algo que debe hacer, sus padres lo castigarían si lo echan de la academia.

-De acuerdo, realmente cuento contigo.- La maestra le da suaves palmadas en el hombro del jovencito rubio.

\- de nada.- El niño se marcha sin nada más amable que decir.

A punto de salir, Oliver en la ventana pudo notar un pequeño mechón de cabello entre anaranjado y rojizo escondido dentro de los arbustos, que solito se fue.

-Eso fue extraño.- Siguió con su camino ya feliz, la tortura se acabó… sólo por hoy.

Unos niños amigos de Oliver, lo esperaron en la salida de la academia solo para burlarse de él con bromas juguetonas. Aun así eso no era lo peor, sólo era estudiar junto con tanta niña cursi

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, otra vez toca ir a clases extracurriculares. Malas noticias para Oliver, ballet otra vez, él se tomó su tiempo para llegar hasta su salón.

Mientras tanto, dentro del salón las pequeñas niñas bailan con la coreografía ya vista desde hace dos semanas.

-Vamos niñas, con más pasión, levanten más esos pies, no los arrastren como si fuesen rocas, recuerden los entrenamientos de flexiones, no olviden mover los brazos fluidamente.-

\- ¿Dónde está Oliver?- La maestra menciona su nombre y hablando del rey de roma, El chiquillo aparece detrás de la puerta como si nada.

-Al fin llegas, venga, recuerdas los pasos de la coreografía ¿verdad?-

-Si maestra, allá voy.-

* * *

 **Dos horas después.**

-Chicas, diré quién es la princesa.- Espera a que todos se acercan alrededor de ella para escuchar mejor -Eres tú Yuuki, felicidades.- anuncio la mujer.

-¡ah que bien, supongo que deberás practicar más Oliver!- Yuuki le presume a su compañero, toda confiada la niña de sus habilidades de bailarina.

-si lo tendré en mente, Gracias.- Él se retira del montón a esperar la hora de salida como de costumbre, y otra vez captó el mismo extraño mechón de cabello detrás de la ventana, se acercó irritado hacia él esperando ver al mirón.

Durante ese mismo minuto la persona que espiaba, volvió a levantar la cabeza, descubrió los ojos del niño posando sobre ese enorme mechón de cabello, sorprendida, se escabulló en el arbusto y escapó.

-Se fue… que miedo, eh MAESTRA TENEMOS UNA ACOSADORA.- interrumpió la conversación de sus compañeras con la maestra.

-Oliver, tienes mucho que practicar en este fin de semana, por favor no te distraigas.-

-Pero, eso es impor…-

-Oliver, por lo que más quieras practica tus pasos.-

-ya como quiera me voy a practicar pues-

-gracias.-

" _increíble que le importa más su estúpido recital…"_ pensó Oliver indignado caminado hacia la puerta.

* * *

Eligió un lugar alejado donde nadie lo viese mucho menos su madre quien es la más entusiasmada de ver a su pequeño retoño bailar. Las praderas cerca de las minas no parecían estar muy habitadas, tal vez era un lugar perfecto

-Bien empezaré- se posicionó con los pies juntos, pensativo y aburrido, no practicó nada, prefirió dejarse caer en el césped y no hacer nada más que ver el cielo lleno de nubes, se quedó observando la entrada de aquella cueva oscura.

En la mina, una jovencita de apenas 14 años se asoma revisando que nadie la mire. A escondidas se sale de la oscura cueva. Lleva a la mano la picota con sus guantes de hule todos manchados. Un pantalón todo desgastado y camiseta gris por tanto polvo. Ella estaba toda desaliñada, al quitarse su casco reveló su cabello rojizo al igual que el mechón de la otra vez. Oliver la siguió .Detrás de unos árboles junto a un arroyo, deja caer su pesada herramienta los guantes y las botas mineras.

Liberada de ese peso, alegre comienza a bailar con poses que vio desde la ventana de la academia de ballet, haciendo pasos torpes y los tobillos se doblaban al ir en puntitas, lo estaba haciendo muy mal. Oliver se aguantaba las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

La chica intentó levantar la pierna pero se quedó atascada y tropieza por perder el equilibrio. Sus piernas se separan haciendo un Split y ella sin energía para levantarse.

-wahhh- inevitablemente se cae al suelo, escucha las risas de un niño. Ella asustada, intenta levantarse pero aún sigue atascada. Esa personita se le acerca.

-jajajaja, así que eres tú la fisgona.- se extraña de ver a una chiquilla fea llena de tierra y mugre en todas partes

-¿qué haces aquí niño? Lárgate de aquí este es un lugar peligroso - apenada de hacer tal espectáculo le reclama, aún sin poder zafarse.

-¿segura? Parece que tú eres tu propio peligro jajaja.-

-solo ignora esto…-

-necesitas ayuda, te puedo ayudar entonces-

-bien, ayúdame por favor niño.-

Oliver se agacha y toma la pierna de la chica –Perdona si te duele, voy a flexionar un poco tu pierna a esta dirección para adelante así se acomodará.- la pierna era bastante dura y pesada, cosa extraña, la niña pelirroja esta delgada y plana, sus piernas parecían palitos. Tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo

\- Ah no tan fuerte, o si no lo vas a…-

*Clack* un ruido como de chasquido, aterrados ambos y más el niño al ver que la pierna estaba más floja, fácil de mover a todas direcciones, incluso adelante y atrás, la pierna se desprendió

-¡guácala!, digo… perdón ¡te rompí la pierna!- el observa que el pie tiene ranuras en el tobillo

–¿huh? ¿Y Esto?. Anda tu pie no es de verdad, espera es toda la pierna-

-Suéltalo, ya me ayudaste así que adiós.- Ella comienza a sonrojarse más que un tomate al ser inspeccionada por ese chico.

Oliver mira las manos de la desconocida.- Oye, todas tus extremidades son sintéticas, ¿qué eres, un robot?-

-No soy un robot, es solo que trabajo en las minas, mis accidentes eran comunes antes de que me pusieran todas estas prótesis.-

-¿Y eso? Eres una niña, con un accidente te debieron de haber sacado de ahí-

-Mi padre adoptivo dice que si no estudio, tengo que trabajar. Pero eso no importa ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme pequeño!- esta chica nunca dejo de sonreír

-Eso no me explica… bueno ¿tienes nombre? El mío es Oliver-

-Sí, me llamo Miki. Perdóname que los haya espiado en la ventana, no era mi intención asustarlos –

-Veo que te gustaría aprender ballet ¿no es así?-

-quiero aprender, me parece muy bello, aunque sin una maestra y con estas extremidades dudo mucho que tenga la misma gracia que tus compañeras o como tu.- Dijo muy alegre y entusiasmada.

-um ¿gracia como la mía? Sí que tienes buenos ojos Miki, está bien podría verte para enseñarte bien lo que he aprendido.- Oliver se sintió algo alagado, accedió a enseñarle con facilidad

Eso le hizo levantar el ego y accedió a ayudar a la pobre niña minera. Y así cada día decidieron verse para aprender a bailar.

Los primeros 5 días se conocieron poco a poco pero en entrenamiento, fue todo un fracaso, Miki pisaba fuertemente los pies descalzos de Oliver, otras le golpeaba el rostro . En otros días seguía dislocándose las piernas al hacer Split, al juntar los pies en direcciones opuestas, tronaban de una forma desagradable, el rechinido se hacía insoportable al levantar y mover los brazos como un cisne. El recital se acercaba, Oliver practicaba junto con Miki, era extraño, a pesar del odio que siente hacia el ballet y las peligrosas torpezas de Miki en el baile, el tiempo pasaba más rápido. "Tal vez el ballet no es tan malo como creí"

Ellos se buenos hicieron amigos.

Cuando llegó el gran día del recital, Oliver la invitó para que lo viera bailar. Ella admiró el espectáculo no importaba si él tenía una acompañante tan cerca de él, se complementaban tan bien en esa danza. Al finalizar el último acto, baja el telón y todos aplauden, en especial Miki, quien estaba muy feliz de haberse acercado a esa academia y conocer a Oliver.

guardo la ultima hoja del libro que arrancó en un bolsillo.

* * *

" _El chico al ver tal apariencia monstruosa, se asustó y se echó a correr despavorido, la bailarina se confundió al ver tal reacción, pero no hizo nada para seguirle el paso. Solamente dijo en tono de susurro -gracias por liberarme- ella sonrió y siguió con su camino con muchos ánimos de conocer gente nueva. Un dia se vuelven a encontrar, cuando se tomaron el tiempo para hablar, el chico se dio cuenta de su error y la aceptó tal y como es._

 _A pesar de ser rescatada, no fue amada por ese chico por primera vista, ella no tuvo que esperar a que lo hiciera, porque aun faltaba tiempo. Roma no se hizo en un solo día."_

* * *

 **Y se acabó**

 **gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
